bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Carolyn
Princess Carolyn (voiced by Amy Sedaris) is an anthropomorphic pink Persian cat and one of the main characters throughout the BoJack Horseman series. She is BoJack Horseman's ex-girlfriend and former agent. Background Little is known about Princess Carolyn's childhood, as it is referenced only a few times in the show. She grew up at a prosperous household where her mother worked as a live-in maid. However, she mentions having to do a lot of the work herself during this time, as her mother was an irresponsible alcoholic. She covered for her so they wouldn't have to live in the street. Princess Carolyn started at Vigor Talent as a secretary in the early 90s. She rose to be one of their top agents through her dogged pursuit of new talent, large network of personal connections to other agents, and skill for being in the right place at the right time. In the first two seasons, she has had three boyfriends. She left Vigor to start a new agency with her third boyfriend, married coworker Rutebaga Rabbinowitz, at the end of Season 2. She ultimately decided to leave him and run the new company on her own when Rutabaga expressed hesitance at divorcing his wife. Personality Princess Carolyn is the earnest, clever, hard-working agent. She often finds herself forced to choose between prioritizing her career and her relationships. She almost compulsively starts relationships with men without much foresight, which often leads to complications in her relationships. BoJack notes that she does this because she is lonely. Princess Carolyn takes pride in her work and loves her career as a talent agent despite its frustrations. She claims to separate her personal life from her professional life, but she is shown to have at least a little difficulty in doing so when she tries to pep talk herself after BoJack breaks up with her. BoJack's constant intrusion into her work and personal lives also makes doing so difficult for Princess Carolyn. Despite saying that she wants a "quiet life", she actually loves the excitement of her career as a talent agent and wouldn't trade it for anything, despite the stress. Princess Carolyn admits that she compulsively takes care of others when she feels her own life is out of control. Relationships Initially, Princess Carolyn is shown to be the recent ex-girlfriend of BoJack. She appears to have been in the relationship for some time. Despite their breakup, Princess Carolyn continues to be dragged into BoJack's shenanigans, yet she remains one of BoJack's greatest supporters, going to great lengths to help BoJack. This is surprising, as she once admitted to Laura that she understood that BoJack will only let her down again. In order to spite BoJack and get him jealous, Princess Carolyn flirted with Vincent Adultman, a character who is composed of three young boys stacked on top of each other under a trenchcoat, with the top boys' name being Kevin. She appears to be naive to this fact and approaches the relationship seriously, and it is seen in later episodes that Princess Carolyn has been dating Vincent. She believes that Vincent is too work-oriented, which leads to some frustration towards him. After meeting Kevin, she believes that Vincent had a child and gets into an argument with him. Ultimately, she breaks up with Vincent because he is too similar to a seven-year-old. After Princess Carolyn's break up with Vincent, Rutabaga, a rabbit who works in the office below hers, strikes up a relationship with her. Rutabaga convinces her that he will get a divorce with his wife, and Princess Carolyn and Rutabaga quit Vigor to start their own agency. However, after Rutabaga admitted that he was hesitant to divorce his wife, Princess Carolyn leaves the relationship and runs the agency by herself. BoJack Horseman : Former Client/Ex-Boyfriend/Friend Diane Nguyen: Former Employee Todd : Friend Mr. Peanutbutter: Client/Friend Vincent Adultman: Ex-Boyfriend Rutabaga Rabbitowitz: Ex-Partner/Ex-Boyfriend Judah: Assistant/Good Friend Vanessa Gekko: Rival/Enemy Memorable Quotes * You gotta get your shit together. So yesterday you let yourself fall in love a little bit and got your heart broken. Serves you right for having feelings! Starting now you're a hard, heartless career gal. Go to work, be awesome at it, and don't waste your time on foolish flights of fancy. From now on, you're a robot. Beep bop boop blerp bleep. * Because my life is a mess right now and I compulsively take care of other people, when I don't know how to take care of myself. * You know when we first met, I was looking for something in my life. I wanted it so badly that I made myself believe you were it, but I think wanting to believe something isn’t the same as something being real. And this isn’t real. * Does Tuesday work for you, or are you gonna be busy this week masturbating to old pictures of yourself? * What it is, banana bread? * Fish! * Ough, Honeydew. * It's Princess Carolyn. * You want him to die in an ass factory warehouse fire, smothering to death under a pile of burning asses? Trivia * She may be 5'3. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Animals